Lost in Dreams
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: A story of a love struck Chris. Chris POV. A little AU.
1. Chapter 1

Been awhile hasn't it. Chris's POV. A little AU

My name is Chris Redfield a member of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team. Some people say love isn't real that it is just a realization from our minds that we do not want to be alone. Some go crazy over it, some go blind to other things, but for me the closest thing I've ever felt of Love was for family. Although most of my family is dead. I was born into this world without any other living relatives other than my parents. Then after a few years my parents bought another child into the world. My sister Claire. I love her dearly and would do anything for her. Even if it would cost me my life.

After Our parents died she helped me pick up the pieces of my already shattered life. And we help each other to our fullest extents. After she was able to live on her own I convinced her I needed to do something with my life. I wanted to join the Airforce. She agreed to let me knowing the benefits and whatnot, but not before a heated argument. I always despised her say those things. Our parents deaths made her grow up to fast or at least for my tastes.

Even that did not work out, but at least I was honorably discharged. ( that sounds wrong ) Then I found out an old buddies friend worked for a branch of police special forces so yet again feeling I needed to do something I joined up. The captain of the Alpha team named Albert Wesker was thrilled to have me. Or as thrilled as he can get. Some times I think Wesker needs to chill. My old buddies friend became my partner; his name was Barry Burton. Soon Barry became that guy on the team whose got everyone's backs and a secondary comic relief; for the days Joesph Frost was off.

But, my story is not about them but _HER. _She walked into it one day and I have never been able to get her out of my head. She changed my thoughts of _Love_. Something none of my countless other girlfriends could. Her beauty graced every one in the office that day. Her name; Jill Valentine.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. I could only watch as she introduced herself. If the beauty of gods could be in people she had it. I was reassigned to her being my partner and Barry going with Wesker. I swear I could hear Joesph make a commit about how 'Chicken Heart", or Brad Vickers , was blushing. But not many listened. I didn't. I now had to show her Bravo team, the rest of the building, and the shooting range. The problem with that is, Bravo team has the night shift. Great, Wesker gave her the night shift right off the bat.

We, or more likely she decided we should hit the range. It was fine by me. I introduced her to the man who supplies us with all of our specialized guns, Robert Kendo who was delivering the new custom M93Fs. He's a pretty cool guy a bit sexist but not that noticeable. Jill wasn't that good with guns, she said that was not the reason Wesker and Enrico, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team leader, picked her. That got me thinking, what was the reason they picked her? I thought we had all of our bases covered. She was not up for talking at that point and I thought I could even she her eyes tear up a bit. I did not press her to tell me but said it was great to have her on the team anyway.

It was around 1:00 when we both decided to stop and that was the perfect time for a nice lunch break. What was even better was that Barry got Wesker to let us get an hour lunch break so we were all going to Emmy's Dinner, In Claire's opinion it was the best place to get a burger in town. Everyone but Wesker was walking out to the parking lot to carpool but Jill suddenly stopped me.

" Lockpicking." She simplely said. It took me a few seconds for to register what she meant. Lockpicking. I thought while waking to my car. _Wait Valentine, lockpicking, why do those ring a bell. _I didn't have any body with me because Brad was with Joseph and Jill was with Barry so I only thought about that on the short drive to Emmy's. But ever since the pharmaceutical giant Umbrella moved the North American Headquarters to Raccoon City even a short drive is at least twenty-five minutes.

I pulled up at Emmy's parking lot and everybody was already out of their cars and snickering but in Jill's case laughing her head off. " What is everybody laughing at. " I questioned if I even wanted to know.

" Joesph said you once dropped some jelly from a doughnut on Wesker's Italian shoes." Jill said.

" Yeah I don't think Wesker will ever let that go, I remember he made you clean them then run the track five complete times without stopping." Barry said.

" Can we go in now, I'm starving over here." I said rolling my eyes.

A/N: Not good as last time but I think all make this a few more chapters long.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Resident Evil.

I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of Jill. Something just called to me. I must have looked liked I was obsessed or something. After eating; which was vary hard to do because of Joesph's constant jokes; we went back to the office to do some reports on our last mission. Jill really only had a few papers about her preferences on missions. We were informed by Leon S. Kennedy; one of the officers; that Wesker took off for the day. Leon is an okay guy. Pretty much the ideal officer type, but that still doesn't give him a reason to date my sister. I remember during their first date I gave him a reason to not date her. Let's just say Leon's nose needed some... adjustments. I didn't realize it but I was laughing at my thoughts.

" Chris are you okay? " Jill asked. I didn't know if she cared or was just annoyed.

" Yeah... Just thinking about some stuff. " Gosh now I feel like a total weirdo.

" Good 'cause I would not like my partner to be crazy before our first mission together. " She had a hint of humor in her voice. _If only you knew Jill, if only. _I thought. After awhile Brad finished his paper work first like always. Only this time when he put it on Wesker's he fell on his face and the papers scattered. I was on the verge of having another laughing fit but I barely held it in; unlike Joesph. Jill gave Joesph a stern look which quickly shut him up. He began sinking into his chair with a scared look on his face and mumbled something ending in 'gosh'.(Go Jill teach him who's the boss) " Here let me help you with that." Jill began helping Brad with the papers he dropped and a slight blush was on his face the whole time.

" Thanks," he mumbled. He put the stack of papers on Wesker's desk then walked right uot the door.

" Three already his stories must be on. " Joesph said while laughing at his own joke .

Jill looked at him again very stern. " No, Jill he's not kidding," I said tiring to defend Joesph. " Brad really does watch soap operas. " Barry nodded in agreement.

" Still you shouldn't say things like that."

Another forty-five minutes went by with very minimal excitement; unless you count Barry getting his work done and going to the shooting range or Joesph making paper airplanes exciting. After another five minutes went by Jill got done and started messing with her beret. Over and over and over. "Jill why do you keep doing that."

" Keep doing what? "

" Wear that beret. You keep messing with so why do you wear it." I said to get to the bottom of this.

" Well, I think you are just jealous 'cause you do not know style when you see it." She said. It was a good comeback but I had a better one.

" Oh really"

" Yes really." We bickering like two four year-old's and Joesph was thrown into a giggling fit.

I opened the bottom drawer of my desk to revile my very, very stylish pair of... zebra print pajamas.

(I just had to use them. I couldn't resist) Jill covered her mouth and was struggling to keep from laughing. I always thought they were cool, no wonder why Claire laughed when I showed her these. " I don't even know you any more." Joe shook his head. " Really of all the peop-" he stopped as his watch started beeping. " Four already," he got a bottle of lotion out of his desk. " Time to message my girl's feet." 'His girl' was what he called his girlfriend; who if I remember correctly was also Iron's secretary. Jill looked at him and tried even harder to contain herself and I just looked at him with my 'what the heck' face. " Don't judge me. Don't you DARE judge me! " He yelled while pointing his finger. He stomped all the way to the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut. He started yelling all the way down the hall. It was actually very funny.

After Jill recovered she asked " Is it always like this."

" No, not usually... most of the time it's worse." Then we both started laughing again.

With Barry Third Person POV-

Barry decided to go to the cafe downtown to pick up some for for his family that night because that is just how cool he is. He got everything he needed to make his wife and kids their favorites, but he felt a bit... snackish so he got a premade sandwich; chicken salad to be exact. After loading the groceries into his pickup truck he unwrapped the sandwich and took a large bite. But something was just a bit out of the ordinary. It tasted quite... funny. So he put two of his fingers in hi mouth to see what was wrong. It was a used elastic bandage. He dropped it with a disgusted face, put his head outside the window, and puked! After he was finished and had wiped his mouth he said " That is the Last time I buy chicken salad.

With Wesker Third Person-

" Look Wesker isn't she just beautiful." Wesker's friend William said holding up a picture of his daughter Sherry.

" William you show me that photo at least once a week." Wesker said getting annoyed. They were in the old Spencer Estate which was one of Umbrella's many laboratories. " Shouldn't you be more preoccupied with the T-virus?" Wesker asked.

" Yeah, yeah." William said putting Sherry's photo away.

A/N: Yeah I've probably screwed with the Resident Evil time-line but who cares. I don't. Not one bit.


	4. Just A Dream

A/N: Sorry haven't did much because I'm grounded, but here is... whatever chapter I'm on in this story. Now I'm skipping _some _of the games because I can't think of anything for them, although I will mention the other games.

Third Person P.O.V. -

Chris and Jill were side by side in a wooden gazebo watching the sun set in the park that was about a mile ( I don't know metrics so don't complain ) from their house and it had quite a large selection of trees that were changing to complement the change to Fall. Jill smiled as she bent over the railing. " You know, " she started, " this would be the perfect place. "

Chris turned to her " You think," he looked around a bit more than said, " I thought you'd want to do it in a church?" ( Bible fight? )

Jill smirked a bit. " Christopher Redfield do you ever listen? " Chris got agitated because he _hated _when people use his full name. " I've been saying it for the last four months. " She sighed, " I guess I should have knew it from the old days when you, Joesph, and Forest tried your hands at karaoke in Jay's Bar. Even though _all _of us begged you not to." But after saying that Jill regretted it now both of the have be feeling the survivor guilt even more than ever. " Do you think this all could have changed even if one of them could be here."

Chris thought about it and put his right hand on the back of his neck. " Don't know, but nothing can take you from me. " Jill started to smile again and Chris quickly changed the subject. " So, who did you invite, " Chris asked.

" Just a few people, I couldn't get Rebecca to come since she's in London with Billy and all, Barry has to go to his daughter's graduation, and Carlos is sure your going to beat him to a pulp." Jill never mentioned her father because it wasn't necessary.

Chris looked at the now nearly set sun and said, " only a few weeks... then you'll be Mrs. Redfield. "

" Chris you need to wake up."

Chris had a questing look on his face. " What are you saying."

" Chris wake up"

And he did he was in his room in the B.S.A.A. headquarters with the alarm clock beeping. _Why, WHY, __do I keep having these dreams! It doesn't matter... not anymore_, Chris thought. The room was only illuminated by the numbers from the clock which read five A.M.. Chris knew the cause or at least thought the cause was the medication given to him to sleep. He threw the medicine across the room into the wall and the plastic shattered sending the medicine flying every-which-way.

Chris's rage seemed to stop with that and remembered what he needed to do today. _The mission briefing for Kijuju. _Chris's cellphone started to ring and Chris picked it up from its place on the small nightstand which was also were the medication was. The caller I.D. on the front of the phone said Claire Redfield (who called often especially since Chris has been off-his-rocker). Chris despite the fact he loved his sister knew what she was going to say. _Blah Blah Blah don't do anything reckless. Blah Blah I hate when Leon leaves to guard that brat. _Which is what she said when he opened the phone, well not in the way Chris thought.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I don't know of anything to put in here. So next and final chapter will be devoted to the next R.E. game **Resident Evil: Revelations**. 


	5. Hero  Final

A/N: What's up people! Time for the last chapter of Lost In Dreams because I couldn't come up with any original content for more chapters. The P.O.V. will be in third person since I don't think I could write this in first-person. I'd like to say some things though. Thanks Grusnoid and the now gone RRCM for the inspiration with all my writings without them I wouldn't even _like, _so much as write fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Nope still do not own. If I did this game would be out already, or at least another trailer.

The room was dark with only a single light swaying back and forth. A Caucasian male with raven black hair, no shirt on, and a pair of black combat pants was tied down to a wooden chair in the middle of the room.

_Somehow I always managed to come through._

A picture of the Spencer Estate flashed, but only for a second disappearing with a flash of light. Chris and Jill were walking through a dark, dank hallway of a ship Chris wearing his green B.S.A.A. combat suit and Jill with her blue combat suit. The metal hallway with a side hall to the left, was illuminated by lights about three feet apart with water leaking through the ceiling into a small pool. Chris and Jill splashed the pool as they stomped through. The light in the small soon had hit the man's head then kept swaying.

_But not this time._

Chris and Jill were back-to-back with their custom M92F samurai edge edition handguns drawn. Jill shot a zombie in the forehead killing it. Chris had just fired his last round but more of them were coming. He put his gun to Jill's side and she loaded it with her last spare clip and he quickly aimed it at them again.

In a different room a standing zombie in a suit with it's bare ribs exposed lunged it's head forward for a taste of flesh.

_I... I massed up._

Black tentacles with an overtone of red were speeding through a hall as the water around them went everywhere. The mysterious person known as H.U.N.K., or as some people called him Human Unit Never Killed, or Mr. Death jumped over a medium height metal railing. When he dropped down the tentacles surrounded his front and one of the tentacles took the gun out of his hand by grabing the barrel. He grabbed his secondary handgun and shot an explosive barrel so the tentacles went up in flames, the ones that didn't curled around his body. In another part of the ship was a hall that was completely the same as the Spencer Estate main hall Chris; who was holding his handgun; and Jill; who was holding an M4A1 with a ACOG scope and a M203 grenade launcher; were running from a tilde wave of water washed down the stairs. The wave hit them in the backs and they extended their arms upward.

The boat was whipped up in a large wave and then is engulfed by it.

Then the man in the wooden chair began to regain consciousness and Jill walked up to him and put her gun to his head. " You think you'll get away with this, " she said with no emotion. Suddenly Chris came out of the shadows and Jill pulled out her secondary handgun, they pointed their guns to each other.

" I already have Jill." Chris said.

" Did you... do you have it?" Jill asked.

" Maybe... you'll have to kill me to find out." Chris replied.

The man in the chair started chuckling to himself. " It doesn't matter," he said in a _'real' _British accent. " Because you're already (and this is were the part I make up comes up.) infected, " he whipped his head to the vent on the wall. " The Uroboros virus has been circulating even before you got here . You two American scum are going to die here." He started to laugh like a mad man, Chris and Jill just left him there.

" What do we do? There has to be a cure." Jill was already stricken with fear and the situation didn't make it any better.

" Jill, " she looked over to him and he had a syringe in his hand, " I found it in his suit, but it seems like it's the only dose on the entire ship." The two just looked to the ground and thought about this. " Jill tell Claire I'm sorry. " Jill didn't understand. Chris handed the syringe to her and looked into her eyes. He moved his head forward and kissed her, Jill was surprised at first and didn't know what to think. " The ETA for the helicopter is thirty minutes don't wait up. " He walked away to one of the hull doors and locked himself in there not wanting her to follow.

One day later-

Jill was in the debriefing room apparently that ship had the nearly all of the traces of Uroburos and the Tyrant-Viruses. If any of that was to get on shore; well lets say there would be a B.S.A.A. anymore. Everything was finished. Everything but a letter from the late Chris Redfield. " Jill Valentine, " said the messenger.

" Yes... that's me. " She said between the subtle tears. He handed her the message entitled Chris's last words.

_Dear Jill,_

_I don't know how to say this but this is the last thing you'll get from me. I was thinking about somethings and a person helped me with my feelings. Everyone deserves and wants happiness, no man can be an island, if a person who has never loved passes away for shame on the people who knew him, as no one deserves to die unloved. Please Jill understand that. I just wanted to ask. Did I die unloved?_

_Sincerely,_

_Chris Redfield_

" Chris you fool, I loved you to. I always did. " She couldn't break down here in front of everyone. She was one of the original eleven. She still had one mission left to do, **live**, live like Chris would want her to.

A/N: Not funny but serious. The words in the message were taken from my good friend Fallen121. I wanted to do so much with this but all of this is up to everyone's own interpretations.


End file.
